Réunion particulière requiert famiglia particulière
by Mizu Fullbuster
Summary: Prenez la Varia, les Cavallone, les gardiens de la 10ème génération Vongola, et Byakuran. Mélangez-le tout, secouez-bien. Maintenant mettez ce mélange autour d'une table de réunion. Vous obtenez quoi ? Un bazar sans nom bien sûr. Et la victime de ce cirque ? Tsuna naturellement.


_Salut tout le monde, me voilà avec un petit OS sur un manga que j'aime énormément. Je ne sais pas trop si vous l'apprécierez car il y a du self insert mélangé à du Mary sur. Mais j'ai trouvé cela drôle d'inclure des personnages. C'est une chose que j'aime beaucoup faire._

**_Voici une courte présentation des deux personnages insérés dans l'histoire ^^ :_**

**_Uï Sawada est la soeur jumelle de Tsuna. Elle occupe donc le même poste que lui. Elle est cependant plus ouverte et plus sadique aussi. Elle est officieusement à la tête de la Varia bien que Xanxus préférerait mourir que de l'avouer. Elle est en couple avec Mukuro et est très amie avec Mizuo_**

**_Mizuo Cavallone est pour sa part la soeur de Dino Cavallone. Elle a grandi à Namimori, loin de son frère car sa mère voulait la protéger. Mais quand Dino a eu Reborn comme tuteur, il a cherché sa soeur pour qu'elle reprenne sa place, car si elle restait au loin, elle pouviat être en danger. C'est une "amie" d'enfance de Hibari (si tant est qu'une discussion soit possible avec lui xD). Elle aime faire les 400 coups avec Uï et est en couple avec la version adulte de Reborn._**

* * *

_One-Shot:__**Particolare incontro richiede particolare famiglia**__ (je ne sais pas si la phrase en italien estjuste) ou __**Réunion Particulière requiert Famiglia Particulière**_

* * *

C'était l'effervescence au manoir Vongola. En effet, lors de cette journée, devait avoir lieu une réunion regroupant la Varia, le Decimo, la Decima et leurs gardiens, les deux dirigeants Cavallone. C'était, certes, une réunion de routine, mais dès que tout ce beau monde se retrouvait dans la même pièce, la survie n'était plus garantie. De plus, Hibari avait, à contrecœur, accepté de se joindre au groupe, pour le « plaisir » (sadique) de son amie d'enfance, la Decima Cavallone. Et Mukuro, n'en parlons pas, il faisait des apparitions répétées pour embêter sa petite amie qui n'était que la sœur de celui dont il veut prendre le corps.  
La sonnette de la porte retenti et Gokudera s'empressa d'aller ouvrir pour faire plaisir à son cher Juudaime, au grand dam de son amant, qui avait l'impression qu'Hayato sortait avec Tsuna et non avec lui.

\- Maah, mah, tu es encore plus beau qu'avant Hayato-kun, fit la « Mama » de la Varia, alias Lussuria.  
\- Vu sa beauté de départ, ça veut tout dire ushishishi, renchérit un certain blond dont on ne voyait pas les yeux.  
\- Eh le prince déchu, on ne t'a pas sonné, retourne jouer à la dinette avec ta princesse grenouille, répondit Gokudera.  
\- Ushishishi, le roturier cherche à mourir je crois…  
\- Bande de déchets, fermez-la ou je vous explose la gueule ! S'énerva un certain Xanxus.  
\- VOOOOOiiii, le boss a raison !  
\- Cela vaut aussi pour toi, déchet.  
\- VOOOIII, p'tin de Boss !

Tsuna, excédé, ainsi que sa sœur, s'approchèrent.  
\- Bon, rentrez maintenant, sinon on ne finira jamais cette réunion !  
\- Tcch me donne pas d'ordres déchets  
\- Sachant que tu reçois tes ordres de mission du Boss, c'est drôle, dit Uï.  
\- « Autrement dit de toi, Uï », chuchota « très » discrètement Mizuo.  
\- Tu as un problème la Cavallone ?!  
\- Oh non, pas du tout Xanxus-kun ^^  
\- STOP, on se calme. Venez tous, demanda le pauvre Tsuna.  
\- Sinon je vous mords à mort, ajouta un carnivore très connu de nous tous.  
Et tous se dirigèrent, plus ou moins calmement (quelques couteaux volèrent, des petites illusions apparurent, des bosses se mirent à grossir sur la tête de certains…enfin bref, la routine) vers la salle de réunion (qu'ils auraient dû blinder…). Une fois arrivé, tous se placèrent selon leur groupe (les Cavallone restant près de Tsuna et ses gardiens), et même très loin des autres dans le cas de la Varia.

\- Bien, c'est une réunion de mise au point que nous a demandé de faire le nono, pour l'alliance.  
\- Tchh, tout à fait inutile !  
m- Je suis d'accord boss-chan, fit joyeusement Uï.  
\- « Devrais-t-on dire subordonné-chan ?! », rajouta une certaine Cavallone, pour pimenter le tout.  
\- VOOOOIIII, tu as dit quoi sur le boss ?  
\- Hein ? Qui ? Moi ? Rien du tout voyons ^^  
\- Peut-on revenir au sujet principal, s'il vous plaît ?  
\- Quand Xanxus aura calmé Squalo, ce sera possible ha ha, dit Takeshi.  
\- Il a qu'à faire comme toujours…, glissa Uï.  
\- « C'est-à-dire le mettre dans son lit », compléta Mizuo, en tchéquant la main d'Uï sous la table.  
\- Mizuo-chan et Uï-nee, arrêtez s'il vous plaît ! Je ne veux pas de 3ème guerre mondiale dans mon manoir.  
\- Rooh, tu n'es pas drôle Tsuna-nii ! C'est trop fun de les faire tourner en bourrique.  
\- Le gamin Vongola a raison, laissez le Boss tranquille, fit un Levi passablement agacé.  
\- Pourquoi donc ? Toi aussi tu veux ton cher Boss ? Demanda la Decima Cavallone.  
\- Oh non, il veut juste défendre son « honneur », répondit Uï en faisant les guillemets avec les mains.  
\- Ahhh d'accord ^^ Il veut aussi le mettre dans son lit… Ça existe les plans à trois ?!  
\- Surement, même si je ne pense pas que Xanxus soit d'accord…  
\- Par pitié les filles, arrêtez !

Tsuna, désespéré, mit son visage dans ses mains. Comment pouvait-il gérer toute la mafia, s'il n'était pas capable de diriger ses amis ? C'était chose impossible. Ils n'en faisaient tous qu'à leur tête. De dépit, il se promit que le prochain à l'énerver prendrait son poing dans le visage.  
\- Bon, déchet, on n'est pas en vacances nous alors gères tes déchets et finis cette stupide réunion !  
Bon réflexion faite, il n'allait pas mettre son poing dans la tête de Xanxus, il n'est pas suicidaire. Le suivant alors.  
\- Pff, occupes-toi de tes hommes et laisses Tsuna-kun en paix. Si tu es stressé, tu n'as qu'à t'occuper de Squalo, tu sais, ton poisson bleu adoré, dit la jeune Don Cavallone.  
Et ben non, il ne frapperait pas non plus la sœur de Dino qui est aussi la petite amie de Reborn (qui est redevenu adulte bien sûr) car son ex-tuteur lui ferait danser la salsa avec ses flingues. Finalement, il ne pourrait frapper personne. Quoique, si cela tombait sur Levi, il ne se retiendrait peut-être pas…

\- Ushishishi, le prince a faim ! Que les roturiers me nourrissent !  
\- Bel-sempaï, vous êtes un prince déchu, donc vous attendez comme tout le monde.  
\- La grenouille veut se faire punir, ushishishi.  
\- VOOOOIIII, vous allez la fermez les gamins. On est en réunion !  
\- Cela vaut aussi pour toi kufufufu, répondit Mukuro.  
\- Mah mah, calmez-vous. On ne peut pas travailler comme cela. Tu n'es pas d'accord Ryohei-kun ?  
\- Brrrr…  
\- De toute manière, ce n'est pas simple de bosser avec un fou qui dompte un requin tous les soirs, un prince déchu fou de sa grenouille, un travelo qui martyrise notre boxeur, un chienchien à son patron et j'en passe. On est plus en asile psychiatrique qu'à la mafia, fit remarquer Mizuo, qui rigolait pourtant bien du désordre.  
\- En plus, avec tous les secrets, les relations étranges, les fous furieux, on n'est pas en sécurité, ajouta Uï, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Les deux jeunes femmes se sourirent et rigolèrent. C'était trop facile de les mener par le bout du nez tous ces hommes. Cependant, cela exaspérait notre Tsuna. Qu'avait-il fait pour se retrouver avec une telle bande de fous. Bon, d'accord, il est le chef de famille mais gérer ces gens, c'est mission impossible. Il regarda alors Dino, son "grand-frère", avec un regard qui lui demandait de l'aide. Le jeune homme blond voulut alors se lever, mais il trébucha sur ses lacets et s'étala de tout son long sur le sol, sous le regard désespéré de Tsuna.  
\- Dino-san ? Tu vas bien ?  
\- Absolument, je n'avais pas vu mes lacets...  
\- "C'est plutôt que ses hommes ne sont pas là" pensa le châtain.  
\- Ahlala mon pauvre Tsunayoshi-kun, tu n'as vraiment pas de chance, déclara une voix appartenant à un jeune homme aux cheveux blancs.  
Oh non, il ne manquait plus que lui : Byakuran… Mais quand était-il arrivé ?

Il eut rapidement sa réponse quand un de ses hommes parla dans ses oreillettes en disant qu'un garde avait été assommé il y a environ dix minutes à l'entrée sud du manoir. Tsuna se retourna vers Byakuran.  
\- Byakuran, ne t'ai-je pas déjà dit par hasard que pour entrer, il fallait faire comme tout le monde et demander ?  
\- Je l'ai fait mon petit Tsunayoshi-kun, mais ce garde ne voulait tout de même pas en prétextant une excuse bidon…  
\- Et quelle est-elle ?  
\- Que tu es en réunion avec les Cavallone et la Varia pour l'alliance.  
\- Eh bien ce n'est pas une excuse Byakuran, je suis en réunion pour l'alliance, soupira le Decimo.  
Le jeune blandin se retourna et aperçut en effet les dirigeants Cavallone et la Varia. Le garde assommé n'avait donc pas menti. Bah, il était méchant de toute manière, se dit le jeune homme qui refusait d'avoir tort.  
\- Bah, ce n'est pas bien grave, je voulais voir mon petit Tsunayoshi-kun, répondit le dirigeant de la famille Gesso.  
\- Si tu le dis…

La réunion se poursuivit, toujours ponctuée d'insultes, mais aussi de mains baladeuses. En effet, on avait vu nombre de fois la main de Xanxus disparaître, tout comme celle de Bel ou de Takeshi. Cela perturbait grandement la réunion, mais personne, sauf peut-être Tsuna, ne s'en souciait. Un peu plus tard, Reborn, qui était absent suite à sa toute dernière mission au nom du Nono (puisque Tsuna a pris sa place), entra dans la salle de réunion, sous le regard sadique de Mukuro et Hibari, inquiet de Tsuna et joyeux de Mizuo.

\- Chaos Tsunaze !  
\- Re-reborn, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler ainsi. Tu veux que je dirige et même toi, tu ne m'écoute pas.  
\- Ce n'est pas pareil, je suis ton tuteur, répondit l'ancien arcobaleno.  
\- Ex-tuteur…  
\- Tu n'es pas sympa avec lui là Reborn, intervint une fois de plus Dino.  
\- Aurais tu un problème avec ma façon d'enseigner Dino ? Demanda le hitman, en transformant Léon en un marteau de 100 Kg.  
\- ... Non, je n'ai rien dit... Tu as raison, il doit s'entraîner, déglutit le pauvre Cavallone.  
\- Dino! Espèce de traître, se plaignit Tsuna, sous les rires de sa soeur et de la Varia au grand complet.  
\- Bon passons, dit Reborn en se rapprochant de la Decima Cavallone qui l'embrassa discrètement. Comment-vas-tu ?  
\- Mieux quand tu es là, lui répondit la jeune femme. Arrêtes donc de martyriser Tsuna. Il nous fera une attaque avant l'heure sinon. Et c'est déconseillé pour le boulot qu'on fait.  
\- Mais je trouve ça drôle…  
\- C'est cela, oui. Maintenant tais-toi et embrasses-moi.  
\- Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait Hime.  
Et l'ex-bébé embrassa la jeune femme, tout en cachant leurs deux visages des autres avec son fédora. Les autres mafieux se regardèrent, un sourire ironique accroché aux lèvres.  
\- Il y a de l'amour dans l'air, dit une certaine Vongola.  
\- Rohh tais-toi Uï, je te dis rien quand tu es avec Mukuro je crois ?

La jeune Decima rougit et regarda son amie avec un regard promettant vengeance, sous le regard amusé de son amant aux yeux vairons. Elle n'allait tout de même pas se laisser faire.  
Quand vint le soir, tous décidèrent de s'arrêter et de reprendre le lendemain. Une réunion qui aurait dû durer 4h n'était toujours pas finie en 6h d'affilée. C'est-à-se demander ce qu'ils faisaient vraiment…  
Le diner fut bien entendu très animé. Xanxus voulait de la viande, Ryohei suivait un régime à l'extrême, Bel découpait les aliments avec ses couteaux, Reborn piquait la nourriture de son ancien élève pour continuer à l'entraîner, Uï et Mizuo martyrisaient Hibari… Tout le monde mit le bazar dans la salle à manger jusqu'au moment où tous se décidèrent à quelques occupations nocturnes. Les différents couples remontèrent un à un dans leurs appartements : d'abord Hayato et Takeshi, suivis de Bel et Fran, puis de Reborn et Mizuo, et enfin de Mukuro et Uï. Les autres étaient restés au salon.

Il est dit que la nuit, tous les chats sont gris. Bah c'est pas tout à fait faux. Quand on croise un Squalo en caleçon, un Lussuria avec un masque de beauté, un Bel décoiffé, un Xanxus gentil comme un chaton, un Mammon en train de jeter de l'argent par la fenêtre (si si, c'est possible)et j'en passe, on ne voit plus la vie de la même façon.

Et c'est d'ailleurs la raison qui fit, qu'au petit matin, tout le groupe de mafieux se tint extrêmement sage durant le petit déjeuner. Ils étaient encore en train de ressasser leurs découvertes, et de se demander s'ils n'avaient pas rêvé.

\- Bien, je pense que nous pouvons reprendre la réunion et la terminer, commença Tsuna, qui cherchait à reprendre le contrôle des événements.  
\- Déchet, je ne compte pas terminer cette réunion inintéressante.  
\- Boss-chan a raison, comme toujours, dit la Mama de la Varia.  
\- Ushishishi, le prince ne veut pas continuer. Il n'a plus de shampooing et veut donc rentrer et en racheter.  
\- Bel-sempaï, vous n'avez qu'à pas en mettre un litre à chacun de vos lavages de cheveux…, commença Fran.  
\- Toi la grenouille, tu te tais, lui répondit aimablement le prince en lui envoyant des couteaux dans son couvre-chef.  
\- Bel-sempaï, ça fait mal, geignit la dite grenouille.  
\- Ushishishi…  
\- Les herbivores doivent se taire, ajouta Hibari.

Les deux chefs Cavallone ainsi que les deux chefs Vongola regardèrent la scène, désespérés de la maturité des membres de l'escouade indépendante des assassins de la Varia. Il fallait vraiment être dérangé pour négocier avec ces membres là en particulier.  
Puis, sans que personne ne puisse rien y faire, Xanxus fit demi-tour et quitta le manoir japonais afin d'aller dans sa limousine pour repartir en Italie. Bien qu'hurlant sur son chef, le squale le suivit, tout comme les autres assassins, si ce n'est Levi qui se coltinait les bagages.

Cette histoire fit réaliser à Tsuna une chose… Plus jamais il ne traiterait avec la Varia. Il avait vu assez d'horreurs pour le reste de sa vie, surtout qu'il devait déjà supporter Mukuro et Hibari.

* * *

Et voilà ^^ Alors ?


End file.
